plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Cree^^3
Total Drama Musical Adventures Mariah,Monique,Izabela,Johan,Ania,Catherine are safe (in 1st and 2nd episode).You can vote on Kelsey/Vicky/Leanne/Billy/Alex/Madison/Ken/Samantha/Blanca/Russel/Katie.You can vote by 2,5 hours ! no ale i tak dyszka dla ciebie :) co wy było gdyby ci się stało ? I'm from England Gwenny*'''BTR ROCKS!~ 10:48, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) What time is at Poland? Gwenny*'BTR ROCKS!~ 10:53, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) In my country, it's 11:55 am. Gwenny'*'BTR ROCKS!~ 10:56, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) za nic ale musze być bardziej wymagający skumałem że te 9 i 10 to na lewo i na prawo rozdaje wiesz teraz 3 sezon odcinek goni odcinek i będzie coraz trudniej robię tak po to ,aby nikt nie spoczął na laurach i aby był poziom te lewo i prawdo to chodzi o to że za łagodnie oceniam a co do obrazku kelsey to mi się spodobał i wielki postęp dxc4ever to też muszę docenić oj nie bądź na mnie zła tak po prostu ten obrazek zrobił na mnie wrażenie,zaciekawił maxa i tak nie dostał nie obrazisz się jak madison dostanie 11 pkt ? a nawet 500 u mnie prawie 5000 ale nie o to c'mon wiesz trudno mi sie przyzwyczaić w tym odcinku wyniki mogą być różne,trochę dziwne,ale od następnego odcinka się przestawie i jak będzie trzeba to 5 będę stawiał wiesz że jestem obiektywny na początku nie chcę być taki ostry,aby się do gry nie zrazili i aby nie poryzygnowali dobra wyjadaczu myślę że pewnie przegramy przez blance i myślę że to wystarczający powód aby na nią zagłosować nie gniewaj się że masz 2,3 pkt mniej komu jak komu ale to tobie chyba nie robi ,ale kto jak kto wiesz że jestem obiektywny ODBIJESZ SOBIE TE PUNKTY W NASTĘPNYM ODCINKU masz jakiś pomysł na zadanie ? no masz 13 pkt no to o co c'mon normalnym jak chcesz mozesz zrobic strone izy What art program do you use???? Gwenny'*'BTR ROCKS!~ 20:34, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) You can try Paint.NET if you want, or Paint Tool Sai. But Paint Tool Sai, has a trial. Gwenny'*'BTR ROCKS!~ 20:37, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Let's take for example Paint Tool Sai. You can paint on this only for 30 days. That's a trial. Gwenny'*'BTR ROCKS!~ 20:41, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) jeszcze coś z dory ci zostało XD My real name is Catherine, so you can call me Cathy!! Gwenny'*'BTR ROCKS!~ 19:10, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) co cree nie wierzysz w śpiewające wiewiórkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD a se maluj wont to be in a alince I we vote togeter we might nock that person right out of the game-Jarrod777 ok-Jarrod777 hey you seem like a good artist, join the camp ima make :D http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mariaah67/Total_Drama_:_Show_Down -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 10:24, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) patrz a właśnie słucham tej piosenki bloody mary nikogo nie faworyzuję ! może po prostu nie widzisz że już nie jest tał łatwo w tym sezonie i masz dużych konkurentów do wygranej jeszcze raz powiesz mi że kogoś faworyzuję to zabiję XD mam pytanie na ile pkt zasłoguje ania bo niewiem czy dałem za mało/dużo nie jesteś zdyskwalifikowana za naciski na sędziego taki żarcik pewnie że wybaczam :) to żaden szablon tylko taka tabelka co różne bajery takie porobiłem jak chcesz możesz sobie skopiować i porobić zrob strone a ja ci wyślę to była moja najlepsza plotka od czasu kiedy wmówiłem babci że zdejmują modę na sukces i ona to rozpowiadała dalej XD ale głupoty napisywałem XD sorry mam nadzieje że się nie gniewasz ale nie mogę przestać się śmiać XD kiedy masz koniec szkoły ja mam jutro o 18 pamietaj że mogę zabezpieczyć stronę i tam wstawić fotkę twoją i billyego z waszego wesela !!! żarcik ale mogę tak zrobić XD przecież się nie obrażaj tylko zartuje wez w necie poszukaj jak moge cie zrobic wspolautorem bo samemu to troche trudno wszystko ogarnoc bym to z chęcią zrobił ale nie wiem jak weź w goglach poklikaj i może gdzieś znajdziesz witam moją prawą ręke :) i co działa ??? zobacz co napisał billy tam gdzie pisałem te głupoty to naprawde on pisał ja kocham jego koment nie no nie moge XD napisał że jesteś sexy ja nie mogę zaraz się uduszę XD XD XD XD excuse you can suggest to your friends through this contest http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Chloe22 Thanks - Chloe22 ważne kinga słuchaj piszę z komy i za wiele nie zdziałam jak dodajesz zdjęcie to przy edytowaniu u góry przy podglądzie dycji jest takie coś jak komentowanie i to cały czas musi być zaznaczone to się odchacza przy dodawaniu foty czyli jak dodałas fotę to musisz zaznaczyć wpisz noni 20 pkt i powiedz im wiesz w komentach ze nastepne zadanie to upodobnienie sie do bohaterow z high school musical kurcze no kinga możesz zrobić aby było można stawiać komenty zrob edytuj i zaznacz kwadracik z nazwa komentowanie przekazalas im zadanie ? kinga za parę godzin mam zakończenie roku szkolnego i gdyby już ktoś był przegłosowany to w tabelce mu zaznacz out a ten z 2 miejsce to low i aby zakończyc głosowanie muszą być przynajmniej 4 głosy na jednego zawodnika a gdyby był remis to nikt nie może zmienić głosu i im wtedy powiedz że będzie zadanie-dogrywka które ok przed 20 ogłosże prawdopodnie,gdyby była taka potrzeba o 18 e tam dobra się wpisze najwyżej ok 20 poczekają XD ale ta lalka barbie dobra jest z pretensjami że ktoś na nią głosuję,ale żeby zrobić zadanie to nie było pana xp to wkońcu lalka barbie sam plastik a w środku pusto XD weź mi powiedz kto zrobił lepszy strój do hsm leanne czy kelsey ta strasznie wciągający i uzależniający numer jakoś mi się nie widzi obrazek leanne nie wiem czy nie dostanie 19 na 30 kujon !!! ja zresztą też XD thumb|left|376px|YOU ARE HERE !Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 12:37, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) przegraliśmy możesz głosować xp jesteś w stanie zrobić zadanie jak się źle czujesz to rozumiem ty na banany a ja na pomidory xp idiotka i was looking around this wikia and saw that Kelsey, Monique, Izabela, & the others had like there own page, Ex. http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Izabela, can you make me one for me?(: -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 23:05, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) cool :) but can you just but like the basic things on it? i'll do the rest -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 23:16, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) clickpatrz jaka chamówa chodzi mi o punktacje co do odcinka 5 !!! kurczę jak na ten moment to jakie są 3 naj foty ? powrarzam pytanie moje typy ja mara i ty bilety johana i katie są identyczne i wyglądają jak bilety na utobusy/trajtki u na s w gdyni XD oni na bank nie będą w 3 wygranych o co ci c'mon ? ps oglądam jan na tvn style grubasy żrą obiad i potem deserek XD nie no beka na maxa włącz sobie XD może za darmo ,bo ja bym nie zapłacił ,aby posłuchać kociej muzyki XD no to smacznego XD co to znaczy kk ? mon cały czas to gada ale co ok bo zapomniałem XD stawiam te 4~,żeby nie było XD a to ok 4~ pozdrowienia z '''GDYNI !!! XD Będziesz robiła zadanie dla chętnych ?' weź kliknij i zobacz na 7 odcinek i kto zrobił lepszy obrazek ja czy francuz Przemek9514 15:58, cze 25, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 i to są zalety/'''WADY '''wiki ja coś mądrego napisałem a ty to wywaliłaś XP cicho nie przeszkadzaj myślę co napisać na stronie izki XD o co ci c'mon nic nie napisałem na jej stronie XD ale osiągnołem to co chciałem jak mon będzie chciała ci coś napisać to w okienku "obserwuję to" pokazuje się izabela kanciastoporta i fantom i będą mieli beke XD jakbyś chciała zabrać chłopaka mojej siosty to byś była samotna do końca życia XD dobra nie przeszkadzam rób dodatkowe zadanie no to niech dziadek namaluje a ty poskacz bo bracie,który bedzie skakał na kuzynie ......już się zgubiłem XD powiedz czego nie wiem XD no sorki przepraszam nie będę ale powiedz że było śmiesznie gniewasz się :( ? wyspa albo plan ale niczym innym się nie obraże aby było fajne tło i wszyscy uczestnicy kurcze już jesteśmy trochę ponad półmetkiem niedługo kończymy a nie mam pomysłu na 4 sezon mam propozycję w 4 sezonie będziesz moją współprowadzącą ? 18 uczestników nie zapominajmy o lindzie Przemek9514 17:33, cze 25, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 a co robisz bo czas jutro do 10 z chaczkiem rano ? no to smacznego ale chodzi mi o grupowe że nie to kopiuj wklej chodzi mi o to aby w różnych pozach byli jak zrobił cavi w tym swoim też lubię gadać na moją rodzinę XD możesz wejść na czad z total drama wikia ? nudzę się ,a nie chcemy abym znów ize meczył XD ? wejdziesz ? plis widzę że też kombinujesz jak złapać dodatkowe pkt XDPrzemek9514 20:06, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 dobre jestem na tej wiki już 3 lata a zacząłem dziś od 0 XD co ? jest mała różnica między nami widziałaś szkić,który zrobiła mon ? fajny a ty co myślisz ?Przemek9514 20:51, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514